On the Front Porch Steps
by CumberBabexoxo
Summary: Gabriel had been dead for 3 years when suddenly he is brought back and found on Sam's front porch steps. rating for future chapters. please r/r Sabriel/Destiel also Mpreg don't like Mpreg then this story is not for you.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this has been edited a little bit so reread if you so desire. anyways thanks guys. love you !**

* * *

Gabriel stood on the snow covered porch. His mind racing a mile a minute. He was standing on Sam's door step deciding if he wanted to knock or not. He had been contemplating the action for hours. Finally he worked up the courage to go up to the door step but not enough to actually knock. Gabriel had just returned to the land of the living roughly three days ago. The first day he was "Alive" he was utterly confused. He didn't know if he had been dead minutes, hours, days, months, or years. Turns out he had been dead three years. The second day he was just trying to figure out where he was. The third day he used to track down Team Free Will. He found Sam first and went straight there. Gabriel turned to leave when the front door opened. There in front of him stood a pretty young woman.

"May I help you?" She asked. _Probably Sam's wife,_ Gabriel inwardly sighed spying the wedding ring on her finger.

"Oh um, yes is Sam Winchester here?" Gabriel asked wearily. The woman nodded and called out for Sam.

"There is someone at the door for you!" She yelled. Two small children poked their heads out to see who their mom was talking to and why he was looking for their Uncle Sam. Gabriel looked down at the little girl and the little boy. They didn't look much like Sam, but they sure did look like the woman standing in front of him. Gabriel was just about to tell the lady he will come back later when Sam came into view. When Gabriel spotted Sam, his heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat. Sam stopped in his tracks when he saw Gabriel on his door step.

"Thanks Adonis," Sam said walking out to the front porch where Gabriel stood. Adonis smiled and closed the door after Sam. Neither man spoke for a second, they just stared. Finally Sam broke. He pulled back his right arm and plowed his fist into Gabriel's face. It made Gabriel stumble back a few steps and fall off the porch. Gabriel clutched his cheek and looked up at Sam from where he was on the cold pavement. Sam was breathing heavy and he had tears in his eyes, fists clenched at his sides. Gabriel slowly got up and walked back up onto the porch.

"I-" Gabriel stared.

"No you listen to me, how could you do that to me Gabe? We were together for a year, A YEAR, when you went and got yourself 'Killed' how could you do this to me Gabe? I thought you loved me," Sam whispered the last part as a tear slide down his cheek. Gabriel was quick to wipe it away and cradle Sam's face in his hands.

"Baby, don't ever think that I don't love you, I was trying to protect you, I'm sorry I really am but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere," Gabriel said running his thumbs over Sam's cheek bones. Sam sighed and nodded. Sam stared at Gabriel a moment before pulling him into a kiss. Gabriel instantly responded putting every feeling he had for Sam into the kiss. Then something dawned on Gabriel.

"Sam, what about Adonis?"Gabriel asked. Sam looked confused. Then Sam realized Gabriel must think that Adonis was his wife. Sam chuckled a bit.

"Babe, that's my sister, when I was younger and my dad left on a hunt he met Adonis' mother, Helen. The hooked up and Helen got pregnant. My dad found out about Adonis four months after she was born, but after that Helen didn't hear anything from him. Adonis knows I used and still kind of am a hunter, but she made me promise when I moved in with her two years ago that no supernatural stuff was going to enter her house," Sam said pulling Gabriel against him, loving having the small man back in his arms. Gabriel laid his head down on Sam's chest.

"I missed you Samsquatch," Gabriel whispered. Sam smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Gabriel's head.

"I missed you too Pipsqueak," Sam said back pulling away from Gabriel. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Oh sorry I was just checking on you Sammy," Adonis said with a smile. Gabriel looked at Sam.

"You let her call you Sammy, but not me? Oh that hurts," Gabriel said feigning heart break. Sam chuckled and nudged Gabriel.

"Oh Addie, I uh need to tell you something," Sam said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay then come inside," She said pushing the door open wider.

"Uh I don't think that's a good idea," Gabriel said remembering that Adonis didn't want anything supernatural in her house.

"Why is that?" Adonis asked curiously.

"Well you know how you said nothing supernatural in your house? Well Gabe here can't go in then," Sam said. Adonis took a step away from Gabriel.

"W-what is h-he?" Adonis asked.

"I am the Archangel Gabriel," Gabriel said. Adonis looked at him a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Okay sure and I'm a lawn farie," Adonis said with a forced laugh.

"No, you are a weather fae," Gabriel said back. Adonis gasped and her eyes widened.

"I-uh-I sorry Sammy," Adonis said seeing the hurt look cross Sam's face.

"Come inside then," Adonis sighed. They entered the house and went in to the kitchen. Adonis got them something to drink before taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"If you are and 'Archangel' then show me your wings," Adonis demanded.

"I can't, it might burn your eyes, only certain people can see angel wings," Gabriel said. Adonis nodded.

"Oh I know, make something appear," Adonis said excitedly. Gabriel snapped his fingers and a one pound chocolate bar appeared in front of them.

"Same old Gabe," Sam said shaking his head with a smile.

"So Sammy, is this the fiancé that disappeared three years ago?" Adonis asked. Sam smiled. Three months before Gabriel was killed by Lucifer Gabriel had proposed to Sam. No one knew of their engagement, both wanted to keep it a secret till after the apocalypse.

"Yeah this is him," Sam said leaning into Gabriel. Gabriel smiled and placed a kiss on Sam's temple. Adonis smiled before her expression turned grim.

"Sam I hate to do this but you know how Jason is," Adonis sighed. Sam nodded. Gabriel looked at Sam for clarification.

"Jason, Adonis's husband is very homophobic, he would kick us out on the spot, might try and beat you in the process," Gabriel nodded in understanding.

"Let me call Dean and see if they have a spare room open or if they both have been converted into a nursery," Sam said standing. Both Adonis and Gabriel looked at Sam confused. Sam said nothing as he walked away to make that phone call.

"Addie?" a voice called from the front door. Adonis gulped, her husband Jason was home.

"In the kitchen," Adonis yelled.

"No word on who or what you are got it? You are just a friend of Sam's okay?" Adonis asked and Gabriel nodded.

"Addie who is this guy?" Jason asked walking into the kitchen.

"Oh this is Gabriel…" Adonis trailed off hoping Gabriel would fill in with a last name.

"Novak, Gabriel Novak, you're Jason right?" Gabriel said extending a hand out to Jason. Said man nodded.

"Nice to meet you Gabriel, are you by any chance related to that fag Castiel Novak?"Jason spit out.

"Oh um yeah he's my brother," Gabriel smiled secretly seething.

"Gabe," Sam said having just watched the encounter between his brother-in-law and his fiancé and hoped that Gabriel wouldn't smite Jason. Gabriel smiled at Sam.

"Samoose you ready to go?" Gabriel asked and Sam nodded.

"I'll see you later Addie, bye Jason," Sam called walking out the front door. Once outside Gabriel grabbed Sam and poofed them to Dean's front porch.

"Why does your brother-in-law know Cassie?" Gabriel asked Sam. Sam smiled.

"Well you see about a year after you died your brother got married, to my brother," Sam said with a huge smile.

"Cassie and Dean-o finally settled down that's nice," Gabriel said. Sam laughed and knocked on the door. Sam had purposefully not told Gabriel another thing that would definitely shock the Trickster. The door opened and there stood a very pregnant Castiel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the one review i got .. even though it was one it still made a difference... now for this chapter if is could double that well that would be FANTASTIC but no pressure ... (:**

**I'd also like to thank my mom for letting bounce ideas off her.. anytime i have a story idea (which is frequently) she talks to me about it and helps build it **

* * *

Gabriel's jaw dropped as he laid eyes on his brother. His little Cassie had not only settled down, but also pregnant. Castiel's reaction was quite the same; he could not believe his brother was standing in front of him in the flesh. Sam just stood next to Gabriel and smiled at the identical looks the brothers had on their faces.

"Who's at the door Cas-, "Dean trailed off at the end once he laid eyes on Gabriel. Sam burst out laughing as Dean made the same face as his husband and brother-in-law. The other three quickly pulled themselves out of their stupor. Castiel quickly flung himself at his brother. Gabriel quickly caught his brother and wrapped his arms around him as much as he could considering the very pregnant belly between them. Gabriel felt moisture his chest where Castiel had buried his face. Gabriel smiled softly and pat his brother's back. Castiel pulled back a minute later.

"I-uh sorry," Castiel apologized quickly before standing back next to Dean. Dean smiled down at Castiel and wrapped a loving arm around Castiel's shoulders.

"Come in yeah?" Dean said motioning inside. Sam and Gabriel nodded and walked in behind Dean and Castiel. After Dean got Castiel situated on the couch and got Sam and Gabriel beers, Castiel popped the question everyone wanted to know.

"How are you alive?" Castiel asked as he stared at Gabriel, who sat across from him on the couch with Sam.

"Well it seems father is quite fond of these Winchesters, he told me that you guys needed me and that my time on earth and looking after Sam was cut too short so he gave me my old vessel back and planted me in the middle of nowhere, literally. I walked to the nearest city and found out father left me in Death Valley, California, first thing I did was buy a newspaper to see what the date was. Come to find out I was dead for three years. It was quite a shock." Gabriel sighed.

"Then I started tracking you guys, which was pretty hard even though it seems you guys have settled down. I found Sammy-poo first about three hours ago," Gabriel paused.

"But you only just showed up at the door an hour ago," Sam said greatly confused. Gabriel nodded.

"Well it took me about two hours to work up the courage to go to your doorstep; I almost walked away when Adonis answered the door." Gabriel said honestly. Sam nodded.

"Well enough about me, let's focus on the more interesting topic of Castiel being pregnant," Gabriel said excitedly. Sam laughed quietly, he could practically feel the archangel vibrate with excitement. Castiel smiled proudly and placed a hand on his round belly.

"How far along are you?" Gabriel asked sitting at the edge of the couch leaning closer to Castiel.

"Um, about 5 months," Castiel said.

"But you're huge!" Sam exclaimed next to Gabriel. Gabriel nodded eagerly. Dean's smile grew huge.

"We're having twins," Dean said. Sam and Gabriel's jaws dropped. After a minute both boys collected themselves.

"Congratulations," Sam and Gabriel said at the same time.

"Thanks," Dean said proudly. Castiel smiled fondly up at his husband.

"Oh by the way we have one spare room if you guys wanted it, we know how Jason is and don't think it would be wise for you both to be subjugated to Jason's ancient ways about marriage and sexuality," Castiel said.

"Which room?" Gabriel asked.

"Uhh, third door on the left," Dean said. Gabriel nodded and snapped his fingers. Sam smiled brightly knowing that Gabriel had just brought over his stuff.

"I don't know about you guys but I am terribly tired, I'm going to go to bed," Gabriel said taking a look at the clock on the cable box. It was half past nine at night.

"We are with you on that, oh and please for all of us, sound proof your room," Dean said jokingly.

"Oh don't you worry about our room, what about sound proofing your room?" Gabriel shot back. Dean laughed as Castiel turned red. Sam shook his head as he headed up to his room with Gabriel following closely behind. As Sam and Gabriel laid down in Sam's rather large bed after changing into night clothes, Sam couldn't help but think life was perfect at the moment.

* * *

**Sorry that this is a wee bit short. I have plans for the next chapter ... Nothing to major but something to get your Sabriel juices flowing so if reading smut is not your thing well then what are you doing reading a M rated story? just playing you can skip the next chapter if you dont like smut you wont be confused or anything .. If anyone wants to beta my story please contact me ! I need a little bit of help when it comes to these things. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow Can I just say THANK YOU to any one who reviewed or followed or favorited my story this means so much to me. **

**So this is not my first time writing smut but i'm still fairly new at it so if you don't like it let me know i love constructive criticism .**

**Someone mentioned to me that Sam's reaction in the first chapter should be different. I think so too. So tonight since I can't watch the new episode of Supernatural I will review the chapter do a bit of rewrite then repost. sound good? **

**At first i had no big plans for this story but now I'm starting to get some :D**

* * *

Gabriel woke up before Sam did the next morning. A bright idea crept into Gabriel's head as he stared at the love of his life. A sultry smile plastered itself on Gabriel's mouth as he began placing kisses on Sam's neck. A small moan came from the hunter. Gabriel grinned as he continued to suck the vein on Sam's neck. A louder moan passed Sam's lips. The archangel then crawled on top of Sam and straddled him and slowly began to grind his hips down. Gabriel got more excited as the moans became louder and louder. He quickly snapped his fingers, sound proofing the room as well as sealing it for the time being.

"Gabriel," Sam moaned. Gabriel let out a lewd moan at the sound of his name coming from a moaning Sam. Gabriel suddenly found himself on his back with a very aroused Sam above him.

"Well good morning to you too," Sam said, his voice husky with lust and remnants of sleep. Gabriel grinned before leaning up to capture Sam's lips. Not wanting to really take things slow Gabriel snapped his fingers again and instantly their clothes were gone. Gabriel moaned loudly at the skin to skin contact. Sam moved his kiss from Gabriel's lips to his cheek to his neck. Sam began the assault Gabriel did on him, leaving huge love bites in his wake.

"You heal those you will be in so much trouble," Sam growled before moving from Gabriel's neck to his chest then lower. When Sam got to Gabriel's navel he slowly licked the rim of it before plunging his tongue into it. Gabriel gasped, loving the sensation of Sam's tongue on his body. Gabriel gripped Sam's hair when Sam finally got where Gabriel wanted him. Sam pulled Gabriel's cock in to his mouth and Gabriel groaned as Sam sucked him.

"Oh fuck Sam!" Gabriel yelled out. Sam smirked and continued his assault on Gabriel. Sam took Gabriel fully into his mouth; the tip of Gabriel's penis hit the back of Sam's throat. Sam hummed and swallowed knowing that those actions drove Gabriel crazy. Gabriel's grip on Sam's hair tightened letting him know Gabriel was close. Sam hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harder. A few more bobs of Sam's head and Gabriel let loose. Sam waited until Gabriel had finished before Sam removed his mouth. Sam swallowed Gabriel's load and crawled up the archangel's body and recaptured Gabriel's mouth in a searing kiss.

"Will you just fuck me already?" Gabriel growled. Sam smiled he loved when Gabriel got all hot and bothered and demanding. That is what he missed most about sex with Gabriel. Sam happily obliged as his angel snapped his fingers, essentially skipping the rest of the foreplay. Sam slowly entered Gabriel. The angel groaned.

"I swear Sam if you do not move faster I will make you! I'm not fragile," Gabriel said through his teeth. Not one to deny Gabriel much Sam plunged all the way into Gabriel to the hilt. Sam pulled out and slammed back into Gabriel, over and over. Gabriel withered under Sam. Sam got Gabriel to the brink of another orgasm before he slowed down. When Gabriel was away from the edge Sam grabbed his legs that where wrapped around his waist and threw them on his shoulders. The new angle made Sam hit Gabriel's prostate with each thrust.

"Oh yes! I'm going to cum Sam!" Gabriel screamed. Sam pounded harder into Gabriel and wrapped a hand around Gabriel's neglected cock. Both sensations threw Gabriel completely over the edge. With Gabriel's walls quivering around him Sam followed Gabriel soon after.

"That was, wow," Sam said pulling out of Gabriel. Gabriel hummed in agreement and snuggled into the hunter when he lay down.

* * *

**Sorry if its short and not to your liking. I'm trying kay (: **

**Love you guys so much 3 **

**Keep the reviews coming . **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone ! Thanks for being patient with me ! I feel horrible at the moment 1. because I'm under the weather and 2 I havent updated in a while ... **

**This is nothing special but I added on a bit at the end of this chapter ... My creative juices have started flowing so i finally figured out who the bad guy is xD but anyway i will try and post a new full chapter before the new year but no promises.. **

**Please Review ! It makes me all warm and tingly inside when i get a new review **

* * *

Gabriel and Sam woke a few hours later. A smile plastered on both of their faces. Sam and Gabriel quickly jumped into the shower and washed up after having a bit of fun first, then dried off and got dressed. Sam and Gabriel entered the kitchen just as Dean put out a huge stack of pancakes.

"You guys hungry?" Dean asked. Gabriel snickered from behind Sam.

"I don't think Sam is, he ate already," Gabriel said. Dean looked at Sam a moment before shivering.

"Next time keep that to yourself," Dean said. Gabriel laughed. Sam just stood there and blushed. Gabriel walked from behind Sam and got a plate before sitting at the table. Sam shook his head before following Gabriel's example. A well rested looking Castiel came down the stairs a minute later and joined everyone. As they sat around the kitchen table, Sam's phone rang. He quickly checked the caller I.D. and saw that it was Adonis.

"Hey Addie what's up?" Sam answered. Loud wailing came from the other end.

"Adonis what's wrong?" Sam said quickly feeling the panic rise in him. Dean, Gabriel, and Castiel all looked at Sam with worried expressions. Sam quickly switched the phone to speaker.

"THEY ARE DEAD SAMMY!" Adonis wailed.

"Who is dead?" Sam asked.

"Jason and L-Luke," She screamed.

"Adonis stay right where you are, we will be right there," Dean said quickly. Sniffles were heard on the other end before a small broken okay came through. After Sam hung up everyone sprang into action. Dean and Castiel ran (as quick as a pregnant person can) up the stairs to change. They came back down a few moments later. Dean led everyone into a room where they store all their hunting equipment. Once they had what they needed they jumped into the impala. They arrived at Adonis' house a few minutes later; she only lived three streets over. Sam and Dean were the first to jump out and race into the house. The boys looked for signs of any kind of ruckus but there was none; the living room was in pristine condition. This put the boys on edge. They entered the house more looking for their sister. They found her in Sam's old bedroom clutching a lifeless Luke. Jason's body was off to the side. There was no blood anywhere on Adonis, Luke or Jason, only on the south wall. In Luke and Jason's blood was a clear message. _**The Babies Must Die. **_When Castiel saw this message his hands instinctively went to his stomach, covering his babies. Dean pulled Luke from Adonis. She immediately began sobbing. Sam got Adonis off the floor and out of the room; she didn't need to be in there anymore.

"What do you think did this?" Castiel asked Dean, his hands still on his belly. Dean looked at Cas a moment before sighing.

"I have no idea, could be anything," Dean said running a hand through his short hair.

"Who do you think 'the babies' are?" Gabriel asked.

"No idea, but I hope they are not talking about my kids," Dean said. Gabriel nodded and went to go see how things with Adonis were going.

"Dean, what if they are talking about our babies?" Castiel asked worriedly, his arms covering his midsection.

"I won't let them, whoever they are, take my babies," Dean said striding over to Castiel and wrapping him in a hug. Cas nodded, laying his head on Dean shoulder. Sam and Gabriel came in a few minutes later.

"So Adonis said that she had just gotten off work when she found them, and called us straight away," Gabriel said.

"Hey guys, where is Sarah?" Sam asked looking around the room for his 7 year old niece. Everyone else looked over at the bodies and saw she wasn't there. Sam and Dean went searching the other bedrooms for her.

"She's not here," Sam said to Dean. They both let out a frustrated sigh and tugged at their hair.

"Well she's gotta be somewhere," Dean said clearly frustrated. Gabriel went over and examined Jason's body. The only wound on his body was a large slash mark across his neck from ear to ear. Around the wound was fairly clean so it had to have happened postmortem. Luke's was similar. Gabriel quickly stood up.

"Gabe?" Sam asked at Gabriel's sudden movement. Gabriel glanced around the room a minute before replying.

"The wounds were inflicted postmortem, it looks as if they both were poisoned and then dragged into the room," Gabriel said making quick notes of some drag marks near the door. Sam nodded and sighed again, this was all kinds of fucked up.

"Alright let's take care of the bodies then go and do some research that will hopefully point us to where Sarah is," Dean said. Everyone nodded and got to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone ! I am so sorry for the delay . I was horribly stuck just after I got unstuck... I'm not really feeling the chapter but what ever... If you are slightly confused at the beginning of this chapter go back to the chapter before and read the ending of the chapter ... i updated that one a little but i don't know if anyone read it..,. **

**Please review it makes me all warm and tingly inside when you do **

* * *

As quickly as possible the Winchesters and their angels made quick work of collecting evidence before leaving the house. Sitting around the kitchen table Dean began sifting through books on end looking for some kind of clue that will lead them to Jason and Luke's killer. Dean let out a frustrated sigh as he flipped through the fifth book he had began reading. Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam's laptop appeared on the table in front of him.

"Hey guys," Gabriel called after searching the internet for half an hour. Everyone looked up from the books.

"I found lore of a demon that takes girls at young age and then sends them to earth to get married and have a family and after about 8 years of being a family the husband and their son were always found dead with their throats slashed open from ear to ear. The demon's name is Abadonis," Gabriel said.

"Get this, they usually have two children, the first being a boy the second a girl, only about a year apart. The girl is then harvested for reproduction," Gabriel finished. Everyone stared for a moment. Thought flew a mile a minute.

"So this demon has Sarah to reproduce?" Sam asked.

"Yes and no, as of right now they can't use her till she is of age so they are going to train her till she's ready," Gabriel said. Dean groaned.

"Great," Dean muttered.

"Well how do we find Abadonis?" Castiel asked.

"Well legend has it that Abadonis was killed long ago but a lesser demon has taken over collecting the girls," Gabriel said.

"The mother's also go missing," Sam said. He had pulled the laptop in front of him and kept reading the page. He read that all the girls were human but were trained in combat in case anything happened.

"Let's check dad's journal. Seems like Adonis was one of the girls harvested," Dean said. Everyone nodded so Dean stood to go get the journal. When he turned around Adonis was standing there, her eyes closed.

"Addie?" Dean asked. Castiel's head shot up from the book he was reading.

"Addie, what are you doing? How did you get in?" Dean asked. Adonis finally opened her eyes. They were black. Dean sighed knowing he was in for a battle. Adonis flicked her wrist and Dean went flying back into the table. Sam quickly stood and ran at Adonis. She flicked her wrist again and he went flying in to a wall. Castiel was going to disappear but Adonis got to him before he could.

"Tsk, Tsk, little Cassie, trying to disappear on us, the party just began you can't leave yet, especially with those still alive," Adonis said dragging a finger over Castiel's mid section. Castiel remained stoic and silently prayed to his father that the twins will make it. Adonis quickly tied up Castiel, Dean, and Sam. Gabriel was lurking in the shadows, watching Adonis so he can get an upper hand.

"Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel," Adonis said shaking her head.

"Well boys, now is the time you ask, 'Why Addie? What's your big plan?' Well I'll tell you. Why? Because I can. My big plan well it's simple. I knew that Adonis here was you Winchesters 'little sibling' so she was one of the perfect ways to get to you. So when news hit hell that Castiel, an angel of the Lord, was pregnant I jumped at the opportunity to come find you and kill you 'cause you know hell isn't too fond of Winchesters. And the definitely would not be fond of angelic Winchesters. According to the King of Hell those Angelic Winchesters would save everyone blah blah blah all that savior crap," Adonis paused.

"The King of Hell? You mean Crowley?" Sam asked. Adonis let out a loud cackle.

"You think Crowley is still King? Awe too cute. No Crowley is not King, and I'm not going to help you out any by giving you their name. So any way continuing with my tale, I worked up the whole lore on Abadonis just so you would find it after I disposed of Adonis' family, oh and by the way little Sarah is playing with the angels along with her mummy and daddy and older brother," A large evil grin spread across Adonis' face.

"So if you aren't Adonis, who are you?" Dean demanded.

"I'm Abadonis," Abadonis said the same wicked smile plastered on her face.

"Now where is little Gabe so I can torture you in front of little Sammy," Adonis said looking around. Suddenly a devil's trap appeared under Abadonis. Abadonis growled.

"Nice one Gabriel," She hissed. Gabriel appeared behind Abadonis and touched her, effectively killing her on spot. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the binds on Sam, Dean, and Castiel were released.

"Well that was," Sam started but trailed off.

"Interesting," Castiel finished. Both Castiel and Gabriel made sure the house was both Angel and Demon proof before going upstairs to relax after the very stressful event.

* * *

**Quick poll ! **

**In the comments tell me what you wanna see :**

**1. A lil bit of some fluffy Destiel **

**2. Some fluffy Sabriel **

**3. Smutty Destiel**

**4. Smutty Sabriel **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovelies ^-^ **

**This is just something I cooked up really quick. I'm going to address some of my reviewers for a real quick minute. **

_**tealla:**_** Smut is definitely ALWAYS the answer xD**

_**iNeedToStop:**_** I'm glad you enjoyed it. And this is just the first part of your comment ... I will be putting up some Destiel fluffy smut .. I hope you enjoy this Sabriel fluffy smut ... **

_**XxXkinnerzXxX: **_**Thanks for being my tenth review :D And I hope you enjoy this Sabriel Smut (:**

**And I tried to post this yesterday but for some reason ff.n wouldnt let me ... **

* * *

Gabriel laid down face first on his and Sam's bed. He groaned into the pillows. He just got back to his Sammy and there were already people trying to tear them apart. Gabriel sighed as he rolled over and sat up. Sam came in a few seconds later. Pain and hurt was etched on Sam's face. The look on Sam's face made Gabriel want to cry.

"Come 'ere Moose," Gabriel said opening his arms for Sam. As soon as the words left Gabriel's mouth Sam was across the room and in Gabriel's embrace. The scene was not unusual for the pair. In stressful times Sam always wanted the angel to comfort him. Knowing Sam need to be comforted Gabriel began to card his fingers through Sam's shaggy hair. He also released his wings and wrapped them around himself and Sam, it was a known fact to Gabriel that any time Sam was close to hysterics, feeling Gabriel's wings around him always calmed down. Sam looked up at Gabriel his eyes swimming with unshed tears. In that instant Gabriel knew that he had to be the rock for Sam. This time Gabriel could not crumble and let Sam comfort him. This situation was not like the others they have dealt with, this was way more personal. Gabriel placed a small hand on Sam's cheek and used his thumb to brush away a tear that had fallen.

"Sam I won't let anything happen to you or my nieces or nephews, I'm sure Dean and Castiel feel the same. I will do everything in my power to keep our little family safe okay?" Gabriel said running his thumb over Sam's cheeks. Sam nodded and let out a shaky laugh. Gabriel lowered his lips to Sam's. The kiss started out slow and soft, just Gabriel and Sam feeling each other, but it quickly became hot and passionate. Tongue quickly found its way involved. Sam pulled away for air at the last possible second. Sam switched his position and straddled Gabriel. He smiled seductively down at Gabriel and recaptured his lips. Sam pushed Gabriel back but followed him, keeping their lips attached. Sam slowly began grounding him hips in to Gabriel's. Gabriel let out a small moan before grinding against Sam. They both were getting increasingly hard. Without consulting Sam, Gabriel snapped his fingers removing their clothes.

"Do you want to prepare me or…?" Gabriel trailed off. Sam looked at Gabriel a moment before answering.

"I want to do it," Sam said flipping Gabriel over. Gabriel snapped his fingers and a bottle of lube appeared in Sam's hand. The familiar pop of the cap filled Gabriel's ears before he felt his cheeks being spread and something wet touching his entrance. Sam slowly pushed one finger inside of Gabriel. He worked that finger in Gabriel before adding another. When the second finger was added, Gabriel let out a loud moan. Encouraged by the sound Sam began scissoring Gabriel. Loving the feeling of having any part of Sam inside him, Gabriel began pushing back on Sam's hand letting out loud lewd moans. Sam added a third finger just before going after Gabriel's prostate.

"Oh fuck!" Gabriel called out followed by a very loud moan. Gabriel essentially began fucking himself on Sam's wonderfully delicious and talented fingers. Sam worked his fingers so that they would brush his prostate every now and again. Gabriel's walls began quivering around Sam's fingers so Sam quickly pulled his fingers out. Gabriel whimpered at the loss. Sam quickly lubed himself up, stroking his cock a few times before lining himself up with Gabriel's entrance and pushing in. Gabriel let out a moan that had Sam calming himself down before he came in Gabriel just from the noise. When he was fully engulfed in Gabriel he waited a moment.

"Move Sammy, please?" Gabriel begged. Sam was not one to deny Gabriel anything especially when he begged for it like he just did. So Sam pulled out a fraction before pushing in deeper than he was before, repeating this motion again and again. Gabriel's moans turned to whines. Sam picked up speed quickly turning Gabriel's whines to pants. Sam's speed picked up even more as he twisted his body a little. The small body move changed the angle at which Sam was entering Gabriel, Sam was now hitting Gabriel's prostate with every thrust. The familiar quivering of Gabriel's walls told Sam that Gabriel was close. Sam leaned over Gabriel and grabbed his neglected cock and began pumping in time with his thrusts. A short while later Gabriel came with a shout of Sam's name. Feeling his lover's walls tighten around him and hearing his name called in such a manner set Sam over the edge and he came right after Gabriel. Sam pulled out of Gabriel and flopped down next to him. Gabriel snapped his fingers and cleaned himself up before rolling over and cuddling up to Sam.

"Hey, I love you," Gabriel whispered to Sam.

"And I love you my little angel," Sam whispered back to Gabriel, placing a soft kiss to Gabriel's temple. They laid there and cuddled for a little bit before climbing under the covers and falling asleep.

* * *

**I hope this is satisfactory.. I tried.. anyway Please review ... I makes me smile when you do**

**And thanks for the ten reviews .. I love you all so much (:**


End file.
